


Кошка

by Walter_K



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Sibling Incest, wound licking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: — Давай поцелую, и все пройдет





	Кошка

— Давай поцелую, и все пройдет, — тихо говорит Анна, гладя Константина по щеке. Прямо как в детстве: в плохо отапливаемой коммуналке на Неве все время мерзли руки — наверное, повредились какие-то важные сосуды, — и Анна брала его руки в свои, грела холодные пальцы своим теплым дыханием, целовала никак не заживающие болезненные раны. 

Так и сейчас: из-за непривычных для них обоих сибирских морозов раны снова открылись, и Анна, подложив свои ладони под его, ласково гладит их большими пальцами, а потом подносит к губам. 

Константин старается не думать о неприятном запахе постоянно воспаленной плоти и о том, что туберкулез, поразивший ее слабеющие с каждым днем от рака легкие, заразен; в конце концов, когда они найдут Источник, это уже будет неважно. 

Анна касается губами кончика каждого бледного от холода пальца, потом забирает глубже и греет во рту. Там тепло и мягко, как, должно быть, внутри нее самой; но Константин никогда не притрагивался ни к одной женщине — тем более, к Анне. 

Когда она выцеловывает горящую кожу вокруг, это почти не больно, но он все равно непроизвольно вздрагивает. Больно становится, только когда она касается влажным языком самой раны, словно пытаясь заполнить ее собой. Анна разлизывает ее, как кошка, и Константин терпит, закусывая губу, чтобы не стонать — только сам уже не уверен, от боли или от тянущего удовольствия. Анне каким-то образом удается делать это настолько неправильно, так влажно и горячо, как будто она нашла то единственное уязвимое в нем. Нашла ахиллесову пяту, которая делает его слишком слабым в собственных глазах — а потом принялась с упоением трахать его в эти влажные горячие кровоточащие дырки. При мысли об этом у Константина тяжелеют яйца, но ненавидеть сестру он не может. В конце концов, она делает это ради его же блага. И ей он готов подставлять ладони под любую боль, лишь бы она всегда была рядом.


End file.
